Awkard love
by ToxikLuver
Summary: What if Grell had a little brother... yup but what if he also was best friends with Ceil and maybe even more. Go with jude/june as he and ceil act awkward as they help each other through hard times. OC/Ceil or any other pairs you want.


"Bessyyyyyy" I called out nonchalantly leaning against the door frame.

I saw a very dark clothed butler slowly coming down the stairs, eyes closed and pinching his nose.

"Oh Grell, what are you doing here at this manner of time". He said very irritated. Wow my brother must act very annoyingly around him... Funny.

"…, ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah, oh dearest Sebastian I might be his lovely little brother but I am not by any chance him" I said with a great big 'Fake' smile as I almost always did.

He looked up at me and stared for quite an uncomfortable bit too long, hah I cannot blame him with all of my great traits, my lovely orange hair, my cutely rounded brown spectacles, brown matching outfit with a sophisticated (as I like to call it) Bow Tie and last but not least my death chains that hung like dropped down suspenders which I also often wore.

"Your outfit is disastrous" he said with a mocking smirk.

I look at him in horror and started pouting in a high voice yup just to annoy the heck out of him.

" Oh Sebby why are you so mean, what is it I have ever done so horridly to you oh Sebby, My outfit took me at least one hour to choreograph you know oh Sebby… Blah blah blah blah bleh ble blah ble blah"I pout traveling all around him as he pinches his nose and regrets even contemplating me.

"Ugh Judious, why in bloody hell are you even here for"

"Oh Sebastian didn't I tell you too call me Jude or even Judi anything but 'Judious', oh how I despise that horrid of a name" I wine.

Sebastian walks slowly up the stairs motioning for me to follow him with his hand.

"Oh Jude how you remind me of someone, and I don't mean your brother even though you both poses the same god awful traits" he somehow seriously jokes… Spooky but, Amazing.

"I love-" I say. He stops in front of me still in the same form.

"I love your somehow serious jokes, as I was going to say, shall we keep going then" Hah this surely annoyed him…but I truly poses no love at the time...at least for him, I think.

We stop at my dearest Ceils office.

"Master we have a…" he stopped to glare at me. "Visitor".

"Hmm come in, I wasn't expecting anyone toda-"

I opened the door but he stopped when he saw me so I just smiled.

"Oh it's just you Jude" He said with a duller voice, hah so cold~. I glared at Sebastian 'see even ceil knows what to address me by'.

"Why, is it a letdown too see me, I just wanted to visit my dearest friend ceil" He just blew his navy blue hair up…

I blushed, BUT! , only a little I have learned to cope with my awkwardness hah barely.

"Tch" I heard. Wait was that… Ceil!

I walked over to his desk and put my hands on there.

"Sebby this is quite private mind leaving"

"Very well then, Master?" he questioned ceil before leaving. "Sure".

Ceil was hiding his face with his stack of bloody papers.

Ceils P.o.v/

Sebastian went downstairs to answer the damn door, I was going to tell him something rather of importance but… Oh well "just a lost pawn".

I lean back in my chair, it's been at least fifteen or twenty minutes. "Ugh Sebastian hurry" I silently complain.

…

"God that damned visitor maybe I should make this an 'invite only' facility.

Just then I hear someone talking to Sebastian in front of the door about, Love!. What the.

"Master we have a" Sebastian had paused a bit, "visitor"

Ugh put on your happy face Ceil.

"Hmmm come in, I wasn't expecting anyone tod-"

Its Jude really it's like he sensed he was going to be talked about like a cat, probably why Sebastian likes him he's a sneak.

"Oh it's just you Jude (since that's his preferred name)" I say less fake, why are all of my friends so ignorant both him and Eli-Lizzie.

"Why, is it a letdown I just wanted to visit my dearest friend Ceil".

I blew on my hair, for some reason this always makes him blush maybe he has a hair fetish but it's very bad for the king to have a known weakness a mere pawn could then overtake him.

I could see his face turn a crimson red, but only for the shortness of a second.

"Tch" This action actually made me laugh, I have not laughed for the longest time.

I pause.

I am blushing to, I grab my paperwork and put it too my face as Jude came over and slammed his palms too my desk.

"Sebby this is quite private mind leaving"

Like a dog Sebastian listened not before my approval even though I barely spoke out a simple "sure".

Crap what if he sees.

"Ouch!" I yell, that orange kicked me. And I dropped my paper work to feel my legs but June was….

Crying.

Or at least

Looked like he was about to.

He looked up to me red faced, teary eyed, biting his lip and his fist clenched.

"You know Ceil Phantomhive…, you really must stop toying with my 'awkward' emotions" He breathed out. And smiled-Fake- as he waved once saying "Farewell my dearest friend sorry to bother you"

"Oh June you're quite too sensitive for a...Reaper, but toying with you is very entertaining for me"

He turned around swiftly and quickly, and the tears were gone sort of.

He was running towards me smiling oh what a fake.

"Oh I got you Ceil hah I thought a King was never fooled only thy knight with the beauty of a maiden or fooling, and pawn with plain trickery!"

"Oh shut up! I wasn't fooled the least bit"

I stood up.

"Let's leave this stuffy room"

"Excuses, Excuses" He said taunt-fully.

I scoffed, "You are a bad actor June"

"But you were clearly fooled"

"Not that June" I said more seriously, I at least hoped it wasn't trickery and it was just to save the embarrassment…for a, certain reason (Not to just spare myself the righteousness of never being fooled).

Junes P.O.V

Once we were in the garden Sebastian brought us some tea.

To be the least honest saying that it was trickery may have not been the case. I look over to ceil who has his eyes closed drinking tea.

…I then quickly look back to my own. Wait! Sebby was watching me crap!

"Why is your crazed 'butler' looking at me" I said looking at Sebastian.

"Sorry he has a weird obsession with brats" He said plainly. Wait Sebastian li- wait he was bluffing that jerk.

"Wait I'm not a brat oh ceil why do you have to be so mean Ceil, I traveled all the way from my home in London just to see you and now your acting like such a prude towards me oh Ceil, you're going to make me cry again" I wined I said hovering over him as he looked up at me face still in his tea.

"Again" Sebastian question.

I turned around. "Yes Ceil Phantomhive made me quite saddened" I proclaim to Sebby.

"Oh shut up I was kidding, and I meant cats" he said placing his tea down on the bench.

"Huh okay…, WAIT! That's not much better!"

He just smiled and covered his mouth. And Sebastian looked surprised but then squinted very curiously.

"Well, congratulations Jude, you see I had long since forgotten….how to, smile and be joyful… But when you came back you taught me again how to smile, I think it is because your smile is contagious and" Ceil said admittedly.

I ran over to Ceil and hugged him so tight I think I almost killed him wait he's mortal so that's bad isn't it…Oh well.

"Hah"

"Yes, yes, okay June you are hurting me now"

"Phew, sorry Ceil" I paused wait what does this mean though.

"Hey ceil, what's this supposed to mean then, I don't think I'm special or anything"

"Hah neither do I"

I let go of him.

"Bloody hell Ceil you've ruined the lovely moment"

"Master, it is 5:50 almost Dinner time" Sebastian said persistently.

Ceil looked dull again.

"Fine let's go June"

He got up from his seat but fell over, oops forgot about kicking him.

I catch him. "Oh Ceil, my dearest friend you must be more careful" I said picking him up bridal style and cutely…nosebleed.

"The hell you did this to me, you can put me down Sebastian can help me" I looked down at him crap I'm blushing again aren't I, maybe I have a serious blushing problem. "Nope"

"…" he looked at me. "What! Why?"

"I should take responsibility for hurting you so I am helping"

…

He didn't hit me, or kick me, or yell…maybe he's sick.


End file.
